


[SA] 同心爱者不能分手-1

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: sa - Relationship





	[SA] 同心爱者不能分手-1

[SA] 同心爱者不能分手-1-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[SA] 同心爱者不能分手-1](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_ab6a7d0)

SA双主播设定，含有末子。

写了一个月进度一点点，干脆先丢出来再说。

打个预防针……这是消失了也不奇怪填完了也不奇怪的一篇（x

  


\---

  


“我猜你们一定先做成了朋友。”

一起吃饭的时候，松本润一边在电脑上面敲打，一边挑出浮在汤面上的海苔，一边对樱井翔这么说。

  


“很好的朋友，好到再好一点，就做不成情人，只能当朋友。”

同时多任务切换处理，松本润依旧风度翩翩动作麻利，今天他的心情让他决定他讨厌海苔，帮忙点单的人忙疏忽了——项目结束前兵荒马乱，个个熬了夜脸色青白，严格如他也不忍心再多计较，只是黑色黏糊糊的泡软了的海苔黏在筷子上终究叫人不爽。

松本润深吸口气觉得午饭不吃也罢的当口，樱井翔恰到好处递来一双新筷子。

  


“相叶让我带给你。”

包裹在洁净的棉麻方布里，精雕细作木质紧实的一双筷子，干干净净边角整齐。

  


“他自己做的？上次去那个什么丛林里采风的时候？”

松本润眼睛一亮，接过来，犹豫了一会儿，还是再拿去洗了一遍。

“不错嘛。”

再吃面的时候就开心了，连键盘都敲得轻快。

  


“帮我谢谢他。”

松本润对樱井翔说。

“我们刚刚说到哪里了？”

  


樱井翔笑一笑，扯松了领带，往沙发背上靠。

“你说我跟相叶，要是再好一点，就当不成情人，只能当朋友。”

松本润挑挑眉，樱井翔看着他。

  


樱井翔过了三十之后忽然又冒出了锻炼的念头，人瘦下去，脸颊往里凹，凸显出原本小而尖的下巴，显得年轻俊朗眼睛大，一瞪更大，千言万语都在里面。

樱井翔这样背书一般重复，基本就等于不认同。

  


这人就是这点特别烦人，松本润想。

年轻的时候还会直言不讳说并不是这么回事我不这么认为，现在就只会这样婉转。

还美其名曰，是抓住了忍耐和表达的中间线。

  


他觉得好笑，为樱井翔一碰到相叶的事情就要斗气，故意要讲下去。

“就是这么回事。”

他说。

“你们太熟了，还不是相叶跟和也的那种熟，”提到二宫他微妙地清了清嗓子，“他们两个呆在一起，只会变成两个小孩子。”

  


“小男孩和小男孩的友谊是铁打的，摔不烂锤不断。”

他瞥一眼樱井翔，用筷子戳碗里的溏心蛋。

“你们俩，太熟的结局只有一个。”

  


他用我什么都懂的表情说出结论。

“死抱住那个好友身份，谁也不肯往前再走一步。”

  


他夹起溏心蛋送进嘴里。

“所以？当时到底发生了什么？你们两个谁先表白的？”

樱井翔不回答，他拎起桌上的糕点盒子，抓起外套和雨伞。

春天到了，这座城市进入了漫长的雨季，雨滴噼噼啪啪敲着玻璃。

  


“没发生什么。”

他回答说，微妙地撅了撅嘴。

“相叶表白的。”

  


松本润差点被溏心蛋噎住，他费力地嚼了两下咽下去，眉毛几乎挑进了头发里。

“好好好。”

他对樱井翔突然冒出的小孩子脾气感到诧异又好笑，助手进来送咖啡，他赶紧灌下一口。顺手拿过助手带来的时间表，他揉揉眉心将拉面推到一边。

  


“我不送你了，翔君，今天下午我还有两个appointment要做。”

他礼貌送客，樱井翔点点头，他穿好外套往外走的时候感觉到口袋里手机震动。

是相叶的来电。

  


“雅纪？”

他脱口而出的瞬间，看到松本润脸上忽然浮现出了笑容。

那是一种你知道要大事不好却也没办法拦住他的笑。

  


他不该叫出相叶的名字的。

樱井翔即刻后悔。

松本润轻盈敏捷地跳起来，从他手里抽走了他的手机。

  


“喂，雅——君？”

他在樱井翔来得及抢回手机之前快走进办公室锁上了门。隔着玻璃窗他愉快地对着樱井翔挥手，对电话那头说着什么。

  


看口型樱井翔就觉得头痛。

相叶会回答什么，也叫他有点紧张。

  


隔了几分钟松本润开了门，笑得一脸心满意足。

“他说什么？”

樱井翔看着松本润。

松本润伸个懒腰，英俊潇洒地一甩手，将手机递还给他。

“我忘了。”

  


他礼貌地点头，笑得意味深长。

“拜拜，翔君。”

  


“我也忘了。”

晚上回到家，端坐在餐桌对面，相叶雅纪停下切着小羊排的手，对樱井翔轻轻笑。

“润只是和你开个玩笑，翔酱。”

  


他穿着白色的薄毛衫，袖口豆绿色的两圈，领口豆绿色的两圈，绕着他裸露的锁骨和一小段肩背。

  


相叶雅纪真适合毛衣，他整个人看起来温暖柔软。

相叶的眼睛明亮干净，满含笑意。

  


“我知道，我没在意。”

他回答说，低着头戳一块土豆。

其实也不是真的不在意。

  


比起玩笑，他在意的是相叶当时的答案，但看相叶笑成这样子，他知道就算认真去问也不会得到答案。

樱井翔皱皱眉头，感到些许无可奈何。

不管怎样，可视范围内的相叶雅纪就像个天使，专门在圣诞夜里给睡着的孩子们在额头上留下亲吻的那种。

  


樱井翔摇摇头，前提是真有那样的天使。

另一个前提，是忽略相叶雅纪坦荡荡贴上他小腿肚子的脚掌。

樱井翔看相叶雅纪一眼，相叶雅纪勾起一边唇角，低下头去不看他，刘海垂落下来，轻轻晃荡。

刘海没能挡住的一点象牙白的鼻尖，嘴唇一点豆沙粉红，此刻看起来又纯情又色情。

  


“不好吃吗，翔酱？”

相叶雅纪问他。

那笑还在唇边，一点要藏着的意思也没有了。

  


这顿饭注定不能吃得安心。

樱井翔不动声色，在相叶雅纪的脚踩着他的拖鞋，一点一点往上缓慢刮蹭的时候依旧神情自若，他的手忽然探下去，一把握住对方的脚腕。

相叶雅纪一个激灵，叉子落进盘子里，叮地一声轻响。

  


“你吃饱了吗？”

樱井翔问，放下手里的叉子。

嗓子有点哑。

相叶雅纪凝视着他。

  


“好饿。”

相叶回答，探过身子，揽住樱井翔的后颈，凑过来轻轻和他嘴唇交叠。

“好饿嘛，咻酱。”

相叶的嘴唇，温厚潮湿。

相叶的声音，一样沙哑。

  


张开的唇瓣轻易地沾湿彼此，舌头伸过去缠对方的舌头，像要将彼此吃掉一般的毫无保留。

相叶雅纪在亲吻的时候不知想到什么笑了，他的手掌托着樱井翔的侧脸，因为笑着而抖动。

  


“笑……什么……？”

被撩拨起来又被潦草对待，樱井翔有些不满地伸手过去抓住相叶的手臂，固定住他的身体，用力地吻他。

亲吻一路从嘴唇落到耳朵和脖颈，那道毛衣领子上的豆绿色像是神秘森林的边界，提醒他在那里面，在那之下，有不为人知的风景。

他用牙齿细细碾着相叶的锁骨。

  


“痒……”

相叶抱住他的头，脸贴着他的鬓角微微喘息。

樱井翔笑，抬起头去磨蹭他的侧脸，手掌托着他的脖颈，微微拨弄他的头，让他偏过来和自己亲吻。

  


“翔酱，回房间去……？”

相叶深深吸气，由桌子和樱井支撑的身体有些发软，樱井翔牵住他的手，把他拉到沙发上躺下。

  


“不要。”

他回答，按住相叶的肩膀，手沿着毛衣的下摆伸进去，轻轻抚摸相叶的腰腹。

  


滚烫的情丨欲和此刻仍然无法全然抹去的新鲜感混杂在一起。

他果然不想再等。

  


“在这里……好不好？”

相叶沉默着，脸颊滚烫。

  


“Masaki Baby？”

樱井翔将笑忍在唇边，相叶一定没想到事情会变成这样。

他弯下身，将亲吻印在相叶的小腹，舌尖簌簌地舔过。

相叶的身体绷紧了，鼻子里发出细小哼鸣。

  


这个沙发，是他们第一次拥抱彼此的地方。

看相叶的反应，他猜测相叶和他一样记忆犹新。

  


“翔酱。”

相叶叫他，十指交扣的手掌里出了汗，当他把相叶含丨进丨嘴丨里的时候。

  


那声音有些发抖，混合着愉悦和不安。他的舌头细细舔过，相叶脱掉了毛衣，他的身躯绷紧，手指顺着樱井翔的头发，轻轻扶在樱井翔的肩膀上。

  


“哈啊……”

不紧不慢，换来相叶难以忍耐的喘息。

想让他更加地失去自制，正要吞得更深一些，却被按着肩膀制止。

相叶坐起身来，抚摸樱井翔的唇角，吮一下樱井翔的嘴唇，示意他抬起手。

  


他要把樱井翔身上的衣服都脱掉。

拉开裤子拉链的时候，相叶看着前端略微沾湿的内裤和内裤之下的形状，轻轻笑了笑。

他凑过去，用鼻尖蹭了蹭，将那条图案花哨的内裤扯下来。

他们各自埋在彼此腿间，隐约的吞丨吐声混杂喘息。

  


那时候也是这样。

一切都像昨日重现。

那时候，他们的确还是朋友。

去年的圣诞节，樱井翔和他的朋友相叶雅纪，在这张沙发上做了所有朋友不该做的事情。

  


相叶雅纪很爱他。

在那颗毛茸茸的脑袋拱进他肩窝的时候，他这样想到。

  


将相叶翻过来的时候，相叶的手打到了桌上堆着的一叠CD盒。

盒子上面写着日期和关键词，樱井翔知道，那些是他每周一晚上的新闻节目，被相叶一期一期录下来。

因为是外场记者，相叶不常在家，却每一期都不肯漏过，明明粗枝大叶脾气急躁，却在这件事情上展露出非常A型血的那部分。

  


不需要更多的证明。

他知道相叶爱他。

他感觉得到。

  


2016-04-22

| 184  
12

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

[#樱相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%B1%E7%9B%B8)

评论(12)

热度(184)

  1. [](http://klis5.lofter.com/) [Klis](http://klis5.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) [Agi chan💚](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://xiaobingwulala.lofter.com/) [寬寬是一条河](http://xiaobingwulala.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://fujie465.lofter.com/) [菜菜籽](http://fujie465.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) [风叶](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://sarayee.lofter.com/) [sarayee](http://sarayee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://kkkkkkkk199.lofter.com/) [Kkkkkkkk](http://kkkkkkkk199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://shermin8d.lofter.com/) [shermin8D](http://shermin8d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://shenmengyun.lofter.com/) [锦溢](http://shenmengyun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](http://shenmengyun.lofter.com/) [锦溢](http://shenmengyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://lily6273.lofter.com/) [Lily](http://lily6273.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://minnallen.lofter.com/) [葉子](http://minnallen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://doumimei.lofter.com/) [抖迷妹](http://doumimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) [o酱说要多吃包心菜](http://qixin949.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜软糖](http://fffxxsc.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](http://junnino830617.lofter.com/) [站瑛徹磁石末子的阿彪](http://junnino830617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://sinilanka.lofter.com/) [思霓蓝卡](http://sinilanka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://yonghu19821224.lofter.com/) [林千絵](http://yonghu19821224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://yutongx.lofter.com/) [lanee](http://yutongx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://seven953.lofter.com/) [seven](http://seven953.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://whyffish.lofter.com/) [歪魚兒](http://whyffish.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://iarayu.lofter.com/) [A](http://iarayu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://xxandyy.lofter.com/) [XXandYY](http://xxandyy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) [L.](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://71y88sazmlweqc.lofter.com/) [前进前进前进进！](http://71y88sazmlweqc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://seasonhyt.lofter.com/) [望天～](http://seasonhyt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://halouazhuzhu.lofter.com/) [哈喽阿朱朱](http://halouazhuzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://masakiao.lofter.com/) [兔子家里住仓鼠](http://masakiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://arden-e.lofter.com/) [天然无公害](http://arden-e.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://zhongqieya.lofter.com/) [für 中切牙](http://zhongqieya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://masaki-yi.lofter.com/) [相葉怡](http://masaki-yi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://missjyin.lofter.com/) [Masayin-噼里啪啦](http://missjyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://dmh691218.lofter.com/) [DMH691218](http://dmh691218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://tothesoul.lofter.com/) [オムライス](http://tothesoul.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://chriscine.lofter.com/) [Grasssss](http://chriscine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://pandaleader.lofter.com/) [Saknino](http://pandaleader.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://tsyrn.lofter.com/) [企鹅三号](http://tsyrn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://quelle.lofter.com/) [Fernweh](http://quelle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://sasi-hara.lofter.com/) [番茄三三](http://sasi-hara.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://3104nino.lofter.com/) [N](http://3104nino.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://misakisask.lofter.com/) [心咲](http://misakisask.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://sakuraiba218.lofter.com/) [樱花和葉子的恋爱与魔法](http://sakuraiba218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://yokaland.lofter.com/) [啾咔啾咔](http://yokaland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://apineapplechan.lofter.com/) [Miss.我不饿](http://apineapplechan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://haibuhuibulan731.lofter.com/) [海不会不蓝](http://haibuhuibulan731.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://ninomiyaakane.lofter.com/) [靠垫不快乐](http://ninomiyaakane.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://coffeeu.lofter.com/) [coffee_u](http://coffeeu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://hogunokat.lofter.com/) [takochan](http://hogunokat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
